nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Murlocs
Die Herkunft der Murlocs ist geheimnisumwoben. Dies kann nicht nur auf die Tatsache zurückgeführt werden, dass diese Wesen erst kürzlich – verglichen mit der Weltgeschichte – an Azeroths Küsten aufgetaucht sind, sondern auch darauf, dass die Murlocs die Sterblichen meiden und selten, wenn überhaupt, in etwas anderem als ihrer eigenen gurgelnden Sprache sprechen. Die Murlocs Allgemeines Murlocs sind nicht die intelligentesten Wesen. Sie sammeln sich an den Küsten in Gruppen und Dörfern. Es ist bekannt, dass sie in manchen Fällen rätselhafte Meeresgötter, manchmal sogar die Naga, anbeten. Murlocs interessieren sich allgemein nicht für fremde Rassen. Neueste Berichte, die von den wenigen Personen, die es geschafft haben, Informationen zu sammeln – sei es durch Ausspionieren, Folter oder durch das Erschleichen des Vertrauens der Murlocs – haben einige interessante Details ans Licht gebracht. Zum Einen könnten die Murlocs intelligenter sein, als allgemein angenommen wird. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass das stetige Eindringen in die Länder der Welt ein abgestimmter Vorgang ist. Ob dies allein aus eigenem Antrieb geschieht oder nicht, ist bisher noch nicht bekannt. Wissenswertes thumb|right|300 px * Leckt man einen Murloc ab, hat man Visionen – meist von einem wütenden Murloc, der einen angreift. * Murlocs waren für den Tod des Vaters von Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin verantwortlich! * Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain spielten den Song I Am Murloc auf der BlizzCon 2007. Der Song findet sich auf dem fiktiven Album „Udder Chaos“ der Band. * In Nerglish kann „Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle“ entweder „der kleine Timmy ist in einen Brunnen gefallen“ oder „Funkelchen frisst gleich dein Gesicht“ bedeuten. * Spieler in World of Warcraft können eine Vielzahl süßer und furchterregender Murloc-Haustiere für Haustierkämpfe beschwören! Blizzard Entertainment: Heroes of the Storm: Im Rampenlicht - Murky Hintergrund Der Ursprung und die Geschichte der Murlocs sind ein großes Geheimnis – das liegt zum einen daran, dass sie ihre Traditionen mündlich überliefern und ihre Sprache für andere Völker praktisch unverständlich ist, zum anderen hängt es aber auch damit zusammen, dass Murlocs allgemein anderen Völkern gegenüber wenig tolerant sind. Sie bewohnen die gefährlichen Gewässern Azeroths, sind daher wahre Überlebenskünstler und unglaublich widerstandsfähig. Murlocs leben meist in dicht besiedelten Orten an der Küste und schützen sich bei Bedrohungen gegenseitig. Zwar wurde oft infrage gestellt, ob sie wirklich intelligent sind, die Tatsache, dass sie Waffen benutzen, und ihr Geschick im Kampf legen aber nahe, dass dieses Volk einen – wenn auch recht düsteren – Intellekt besitzt. Auf den ersten Blick mögen Murlocs bunt und etwas einfach gestrickt erscheinen, aber sie haben maßgeblich zum heutigen Zustand der Horde in der Welt von Warcraft beigetragen! Murloc-Angriffe auf den Dunkelspeer-Trollstamm brachten den Kriegshäuptling Thrall und seine Orckrieger dazu, die Murlocs zu vertreiben und ein Bündnis mit den Dunkelspeertrollen zu schließen, das bis heute besteht. Dieses Bündnis zwischen Trollen und Orcs bildet das Herzstück der Horde, der heute auch Tauren, Verlassene, Blutelfen, Goblins und einige Pandaren angehören. Herkunft Es ist zu vermuten, dass die Rasse der Murlocs älter ist, als die meisten glauben. Einige Berichte und Anhaltspunkte scheinen dies zu belegen. Tatsächlich könnten die Murlocs (oder besser, deren Vorfahren) älter als die Trolle sein. Natürlich lebten diese historischen Murlocs im tiefen Meer und waren den urzeitlichen Landbewohnern nicht bekannt. In den letzten Jahren haben die widerwärtigen Naga begonnen, aus ihren wässrigen Behausungen hervorzukommen, welches die Historiker zu weiteren Vermutungen über das Vordringen der Murlocs veranlasste. Einige denken, die Murlocs arbeiten mit diesen finsteren Amphibien zusammen. thumb|250px|Murloc Evolution Die vielleicht verblüffendste Entdeckung, welche diesem neuen Informationsfluss entspringt, ist diese: Die Naga sind vielleicht nicht nur die albtraumartigen Schrecken, welche am scheinbar grundlosen Boden der Weltmeere lauern. Einige Andeutungen der Murlocs selbst weisen auf die Möglichkeit hin, dass die Fischmenschen selbst nur die Anbeter oder Untergebene mehrerer Tiefseeungeheuer sind, welche momentan schlafend oder wartend in den düsteren Tiefen liegen – und vielleicht noch beunruhigender, dass das Vordringen der Murlocs ein Zeichen des bevorstehenden Erwachens ist. Sollte dies der Fall sein, so sind die geheimnisvollen und etwas unterschätzten Murlocs ein erster flüchtiger Blick auf etwas sehr viel Schreckenerregenderes. Religon Der Glauben der Murlocs ist außergewöhnlich. Es gibt einige Berichte, nach denen die Religion eine wichtige Rolle in der Gemeinschaft spielt. Ihre Religion erinnert an den Schamanismus oder auch an die primitive Götterverehrung der Stacheleber oder der Zentauren. Sie haben (oft grausame) Rituale, mit denen sie sich das Meer und seine Kräften gefügig machen oder ihre Götter verehren. Murlocs verehren meist mächtig Meereskreaturen, wie eine Schildkröte, einen Wal, eine Krabbe u. Ä. Doch ihr Götterglaube unterscheidet sich von anderen Religionen darin, dass sie keine festen Gottheiten haben. Zum Beispiel: Ein Stamm verehrt einen Wal. Wird dieser Wal von einer Meereshexe getötet, gilt diese als neue Gottheit. Manchmal ist auch von "Dem Einen in den Tiefen" die Rede. Es ist zudem auch Murlocs bekannt, die die Elementarfürsten (Ragnaros, Neptulon, etc.) anbeten. Die meisten Stämme der Murlocs haben Priester oder Orakel, die wohl die Verbindung zu den Göttern darstellen und die primitive aber dennoch äußerst mächtige Magie wirken können. Der Großteil der Murlocs scheint aber unterschiedliche Meeresungeheuer oder wie bei den Mur'gul einen oder mehrere Dämonen anzubeten. Dörfer thumb|250px|Murloc Lager im [[Heulenden Fjord]] Murlocdörfer bestehen aus einer groben Ansammlung von Zweigen und Dreck als Dach, verteilt über ein Gerüst aus Holz. Diese Dörfer haben in der Regel keine festen Gehwege, kein Feuer und keine Befestigungen, obwohl es bei größeren Dörfern Wachtürme gibt. Die Hütten sind grob und schlicht und Siedlungen sind ansonsten gesichtslos, außer einem flachen Becken, das oft hinter der Schamanenhütte gefunden wird. Die meisten Hütten stehen auf Stelzen, um sie vor den Gezeiten und Überschwemmungen zu schützen. Im scharfen Kontrast zu ihren primitiven Außenbereich sind die Innenwände der meisten Murloc-Hütten kunstvoll verziert. In einigen findet man schillernde Verzweigungen von Korallen, während andere wunderschöne Mosaike von Muscheln und Steinen enthalten. Und wieder andere besitzen überraschend zart schattierte Algenteppiche. Haken und Korallen halten Waffen und andere Gegenstände an den Wänden und Säulen. Handwerk Murlocs verarbeiten selten Metall oder kommen überhaupt mit Feuer in Berührung. Sie sind exzellente Schnitzer und können Stein, Muscheln, Korallen, Knochen und Holz in fabelhafte Formen, Szenen und Designs bringen. Schamanen erstellen von den Murlocs die meisten Kunstwerke und tragen auch diverse geschnitzte Muschel- und Knochenchips sowie Zähen, Flossen und Klauen von Meereswesen, die die meisten Landbewohner noch nie gesehen haben, mit sich. Die Schwarzschlammküsten-Murlocs der Blutmythosinsel sind auch für ihre aus Stein gehauene Idole bekannt. Waffen Murlocs benutzen zur Waffenherstellung Holz, Korallen, Knochen, Muscheln und Stein. Sie benutzen ihre charakteristische Schwingklinge, Speere, Dolche, Keulen, Stäbe, manchmal auch Harpunen. Bögen oder Armbrüste kommen nur sehr selten zur Verwendung. Sehr mächtige Murloc-Wasserbeschwörer können auch Elementare zur Unterstützung im Kampf herbeirufen. Gesellschaft thumb|Murky ([[Heroes of the Storm)]] Die Intelligenz der Murlocs ist sehr umstritten. Sie sprechen eine eigene gurgelnde Sprache Nerglisch, die für Nicht-Murlocs nur äußerst schwer zu erlernen ist. Es sind wenige Murlocs bekannt, die auch eine weitere Sprache wie Gemeinsprache oder Orcisch beherrschen. In ihren Klans oder Stämmen haben Murlocs eine eindeutig Rangordnung. Diese Rangordnung bestimmt unter Anderem auch, wer die schönsten Hütten, die besten Waffen und das meiste Essen bekommt .Die meisten Stämme haben einen kriegerischen oder spirituellen Anführer, große Stämme auch beides. Murlocs sollen angeblich mit verschiedenen anderen Wasserkreaturen verbündet sein wie den Makrura oder denn Meeresriesen. Murlocs wird die Verbindung zu den Naga nachgesagt, denen sie angeblich als Späher, Kanonenfutter und willige Arbeitskräfte dienen. Die Geißel Es ist bemerkenswert, dass die Murlocs zwar von den Toten durch Nekromantie wiederbelebt werden können, sie aber trotzdem ihren freien Willen behalten. Dies zeigen die Murlocs der Finsterflossen, die zwar untot sind, aber nicht der Geißel dienen. Apotheker Johaan hat das als erster herausgefunden und will noch weiter forschen, ob man dieses vielleicht auch auf andere Lebewesen übertragen kann. Die Murlocs der Finsterflossen sind wohl die einzigen bekannten untoten Murlocs. Quest 09: Eine neue Seuche (2) Kriegsführung Bei der Kriegsführung der Murlocs wird wieder hart über ihre Intelligenz diskutiert, denn manchmal weisen sie großes Schlachtbewusstsein auf und wieder ein anderes Mal versuchen sie es mit einer Überrennstrategie. Im Krieg können Murlocs großes Organisationsgeschick zeigen. Viele der Murlocs haben sich auf den Unterwasserkampf spezialisiert und sind an Land nur beschränkt erfahrene Kämpfer. Persönlichkeiten * NSC's siehe: Kategorie:Murloc NSC * Klans siehe: Kategorie:Murlocklan Murlocs als Gefährten * Grommloc - Die Besucher der BlizzCon 2014 oder Inhaber eines Virtuellen Tickets erhielten Grommloc als Begleiter. Dieser entzückend grausame Babymurloc hat sich als der legendäre Anführer des Kriegshymnenklans, Grommash Höllschrei, verkleidet. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau auf die In-Game-Goodies der BlizzCon 2014vt Ganz egal, wie sehr er schreit, gebt ihm bloß kein Dämonenblut. * Gurgli - engl. Grunty. Die Besucher der BlizzCon 2009 erhielten Gurgli, den Murloc-Marine, als Begleiter. Dieser kleine Schreckensverbreiter ist voll gepanzert und besitzt eine Gauss-Kanone, mit der er gelegentlich in die Luft feuert, um eventuell angreifende, unsichtbare Raumschiffe abzuschrecken! Nur die allerwenigsten Murlocs können erfolgreich Dimensionsgrenzen überschreiten. Noch weniger kehren mit der fortgeschrittenen Rüstung und Bewaffnung zurück, die Grunty sein Eigen nennt. * Gurky - Das Murlocbaby Gurky wurde von Blizzard als Dankeschön für den Betatest von World of Warcraft in verschiedenen Gewinnspielen verlost. Gurky ist der geborene Unterhaltungskünstler, jedoch auch etwas zurückhaltend und sucht deshalb nur äußerst selten die Öffentlichkeit. * Lurky - Exklusiv für die Käufer der Collectors Edition packte Blizzard den Netherdrachenwelpen und den Murloc Lurky mit ein. Ursprünglich erhielt man nur den Netherdrachenwelpen, den Lurky gab es als Trostpflaster mit oben drauf, denn die Aktivierung der Welpen gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht. Lurkys freundliches Gemüt und lebhafte Eskapaden beseitigen jegliche Frustration und heitern in jeder finsteren Laune auf. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_pet_diablobabymurloc.png Murkablo - Der furchterregende Murkablo, wasserbewohnender Schützling seines namensgebenden Herrn des Schreckens aus Diablo III! Jeder Teilnehmer der "BlizzCon 2011" oder Käufer eines Virtuellen BlizzCon Ticket erhält seinen eigenen Murkablo. Blizzard Entertainment: Haustier zur BlizzCon 2011: Murkablo Wenn man Murkablo oder irgendeinem anderen Großen Murloc gegenübertritt, ist es immer ratsam, einen Seelenstein dabeizuhaben. * Murkalot - Die Besucher der BlizzCon 2013 erhielten Murkalot als Begleiter. Als Kreuzritter aus fernen Landen wir selbst uns an Gelübde banden, dass immer wenn Musik erklingt man unverhofft das Tanzbein schwingt. * Murkidan - Besucher oder Besitzer eines Virtuellen Tickets zur BlizzCon 2015 erhalten dieses Murloc-Haustier. Nachdem er sich Gul'dans Schienbeinknochen einverleibt hatte, wurde dieser streitlustige Dämonenjäger 10.000 Jahre lang von seinem Bruder Murkfurion eingesperrt. Nun ist er bereit, seine teuflische Wut in Haustierkämpfen in ganz Azeroth zu entfesseln! Blizzard Entertainment: Übersicht der Extras im Spiel zur BlizzCon 2015 * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_spear_05.png Murkimus - Murkimus der Gladiator ist ein gepanzerter Murloc-Gefährte, den ausdauernde Arena-Freunde als Belohnung für 200 gespielte gewertete Spiele beim Arena-Turnier 2009 erhalten. Murkimus ist der furchterregendste aller Murloc-Arenakrieger. Und war zumindest eine Zeitlang der einzige. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_pet_babymurlocs_blue.png Murky - Die Besucher der BlizzCon in Anaheim, Kalifornien (2005) erhielten das blaue Murlocei, aus dem Murky, das Murloc-Pet, kletterte. Wo auch immer dieser vielgeliebte, extrem zurückgezogene Murloc auftaucht, sammeln sich die Schaulustigen. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/achievement_reputation_murlocoracle.png Neugieriges Gorlocjunges - Weltereignis: Kinderwoche (Dalaran). Der sprunghafte Gorloc ist ein entfernter Verwandter des Murlocs. * Terky - Nordend. Boreanische Tundra. Ruinen der Peitschennarbe. Terky ist sowohl bezaubernd als auch schüchtern und fühlt sich in der Gesellschaft guter Freunde am wohlsten. Erbeutet aus Weißes Murlocei. (Guide auf Buffe.de) * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_dragonwhelpcataclysm.png Todesflosse - Die Gäste der BlizzCon 2010 erhielten als Dankeschön diesen Todesschwinge-Murloc als Begleiter. Todesschwinges Aufstieg hat ganz Azeroth verändert. Nicht einmal die im Meer lebenden Murlocs waren vor seiner Verderbnis gefeit. Todesflosse Modell 02951.jpg|Todesflosse (BlizzCon 2010) Murkidan BLZ 30590.jpg|Murkidan (BlizzCon 2015) Arten Zu den verwandten Spezies der Murlocs gehören u.a. die Mur'guls und die Gorlocs. Media thumb|center|600 px|Murky ([[Heroes of the Storm)]] Galerie Murloc BLZ Artwork Ranemen 03281.jpg|Artwork by Glen Rane Murloc BLZ Fanart by Izuael 66439.jpg|Fanart by Izuael Murlocbaby TCG KdH 149.jpg|Murlocbaby (TCG KdH 149) Blasenplatzer TCG KdH 150.jpg|Blasenplatzer, Murlocjäger (TCG KdH 150) König Bagurgel TCG KdH 152.jpg|König Bagurgel (TCG KdH 152) Spritzzahn TCG KdH 153.jpg|Spritzzahn, Murloc-Hexenmeister (TCG KdH 153) Murky Heroes of the Storm 74623.jpg|Murky (Heroes of the Storm) Murloc.png Quellen Kategorie:Gefährte Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Volk: Murlocs